megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bass
"though it's possible that Bass was unaware that King was under the employ of Wily" It's not possible, it's definitely true. In-game dialog goes something like this: King: "Get out of here, the place is doing to blow!" Bass: "One question first. Who built you?" King: "...what would you do if I said it was Dr. Wily?" Bass: "Wh... WHAT!?" Identification Number? As far as I knew, Bass's identification number was unknown. What game says that it's SWN-001? :None. It's shown in sourcebooks and manuals. The manual from Rockman & Forte (Japanese) calls him "Special Wily Number". --Quick 02:00, 20 September 2008 (UTC) JPG images What's the problem with the JPG images? Those aren't graphics like sprites or mugshots, and the quality isn't low. --Quick 20:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Edit proof http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/megaman/images/1/17/Wily_idiot.png Bass megaman 10 storyline!! Apparently Bass has his own storyline in megaman 10: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CyY2KMbNBE&feature=channel Also some Bass gameplay from megaman 10: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0spJ3PKWvsI&feature=player_embedded R&F Bass taking a nap in the credits of R&F challenger ff: Helmetless Bass Helmetless Bass drawn by hitoshi ariga: http://protodudesrockmancorner.blogspot.com/2010/08/fanexpo-2010-report.html Funny Apparently capcom added information from this article into the Bass description in the Megaman 10 official site: http://megaman.capcom.com/10/ LOL should we add that to the Trivia? MMBN3 Appearance?? I'm surprised there is no section to this, will a section ever be made explaining Bass' appearence in Megaman Battle Network 3? Bluesonic1 12:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :You mean Bass.EXE? -- 15:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Video Forte and Rockman: video hahahahaha wtf? Bass Archie Comics Bass, Treble, Rush and Proto Man cameos in Mega Man Archie Comic Off-Panel. Poem A poem about Bass from the Rockman Online Blog entry on Bass: He casts dark black. He casts brilliant golden light. Is he the darkness? Is he the golden dawn? Even in the deepest darkness, which conceals light … does not conceal malice towards the pure motive of aspiring for power. And though he stands to oppose the blue hero… the two are side by side on the path they walk. Forte comes. link Bass's Objective According to this article, one of Bass' main objectives is "killing Mega Man". This is not true. According to Udon's Robot Master Field guide, Bass' sole objective is becoming the world's strongest robot, and Bass only attempts to kill Mega Man when it is necessary. Then again, should the RMFG be considered official? 23:55, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : First, defeat =/= kill. Second, I understand what you mean that the article implies that it is his primary goal to beat Mega Man, which in realty is secondary and a consequence of his primary goal (to become the strongest). Therefore, since Mega Man always trumps all other robots, it does make sense for Bass to correlate defeating Mega Man as becoming the most powerful. So in my opinion the article was fine mentioning "defeating MM" as his goal. I will leave it as it is and see what others think. If nobody objects then I will leave it. ItchyNutz (talk) 05:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Bass's Origin Does Bass have any more backstories? Ksandershw (talk) 01:02, April 12, 2016 (UTC)